the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
The 1st 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) * Snoopy with Woodstock (Retired, To celebrate Peanuts' 60th Anniversary and To promote Snooy in Space on Apple TV) - 1st and only Time''' (Peanuts Worldwide)' * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn - 1st Time '(20th Century Fox)' * Big Bird (to celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Sesame Workshop)' * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 1st Time '(Abrams Publishing)' * 'Pinkfong (To celebrate Pinkfong's 20th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Pinkfong Entertainment)' * Ronald McDonald - 1st Time '(McDonald's)' * Garfield - 1st Time '(PAWS, Inc.)' * Strike Up the Band Barney (To celebrate Barney's 30th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(HiT Entertainment)' * Aeroplane Hello Kitty (To celebrate Hello Kitty's 46th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Sanrio)' * Thomas the Tank Engine (to celebrate his 75th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Fisher-Price)' * [[Ben Tennyson|'Ben Tennyson']]' (To promote Ben 10 (Season 4)) - 1st Time (Cartoon Network)' * 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar (To celebrate his 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Eric Carle)' * Sonic The Hedgehog (To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2020 film)) - 1st Time '(SEGA Of America)' * 'Robloxian with his Jetpack - 1st Time (Roblox International)' * 'Hoops and Yo-Yo - 1st Time (Hallmark Channel)' * [[Minions|'Minions']]' (To promote Minions: Rise of Gru) - 1st Time (Illumination Animation)' * [[Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven|'Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven']]' - 1st Time (Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.)' * 'Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud from The Loud House (To promote The Casagrandes) - 1st Time ' * Chase from PAW Patrol - 1st Time '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon)' * [[Fleeker, Boomer and Flo from Floogals|'Fleeker, Boomer and Flo from Floogals']]' - 1st Time (Zodiak Kids and Universal Kids)' * Jett from Super Wings (to celebrate Super Wings' 5th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Alpha Group)' * Buzz Lightyear (To promote Toy Story 4 on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 1st Time '(Disney and Pixar)' * Spider-Man (To promote Spider-Man: Far from Home) - 1st Time '(Marvel Entertainment)' * Nesquik Bunny (To celebrate Nesquik's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Nestle)' * Sky (To celebrate Sky's 5th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Fresh TV and Cartoon Network)' * [[Cheer Bear from Care Bears: Unlock the Magic|'Cheer Bear from Care Bears: Unlock the Magic']]' - 1st Time (Cloudco Entertainment)' * Dora the Explorer (To promote Dora and the Lost City of Gold and To celebrate Dora's 20th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Woody Woodpecker - 1st Time '(Universal Pictures)' * Peter Rabbit (To promote Peter Rabbit 2) - 1st Time '(Sony Pictures Animation)' * [[Masha and the Bear|'Masha and the Bear']]' (To celebrate Masha and the Bear's 20th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Animaccord Animation Studios)' * Kermit the Frog - 1st Time '(The Muppet Studios)' * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 1st Time '(Hasbro)' * Paddington Bear (To celebrate Paddington's 60th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Heyday Films)' * [[Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls|'Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls']]' - 1st and only Time (STX Animation)' * 'Katamari Damacy's Prince of All Cosmos - 1st Time (Bandai Namco Games)' * Healthy Mr. Potato Head - 1st Time '(United States Potato Board)' * Smokey Bear (Retired, To celebrate Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st and only Time '(Ad Council Forest Department)' * [[Space Ranger Roger|'Space Ranger Roger']]' - 1st Time (DHX Media)' * Rocky and Bullwinkle (To celebrate Rocky and Bullwinkle's 70th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Underdog - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * [[Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective|'Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective']]' - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation)' * Angry Birds' Red (to promote ''The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019 film)) - 1st Time (Rovio Animation) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 90th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Walt Disney Company) * Pikachu (To promote Pokémon: Sword & Shield) - 1st Time (The Pokémon Company International) * Goku from Dragon Ball (to celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 30th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Funimation and Toei Animation) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (To promote Clifford the Big Red Dog (Reboot)) - 1st Time (Scholastic) * [[Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines|'Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines']]' (To promote Blaze and the Monster Machines (Season 7)) - 1st Time ''(Nickelodeon)' * Trolls (To promote Trolls: World Tour) - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * 'Shine With Her Gigantic Pink And White Beach Ball (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary in 2020 and To promote Shimmer and Shine (Season 5) and Shimmer and Shine: Legend of the Dragon Treasure on DVD) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * [[Doc McStuffins|'Doc McStuffins']]' - 1st Time (Disney Junior)' * [[Eep from The Croods|'Eep from The Croods']]' (To promote The Croods 2) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * SpongeBob SquarePants (Retired, To celebrate his 20th Anniversary and To promote The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge) - 1st and only Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Skylanders' Eruptor (to promote ''Skylanders: Ring of Heroes) - 1st Time (Activision) * Bumpe - 1st Time (Scandiplay) * [[Molly from Bubble Guppies|'Molly from Bubble Guppies']]' (To promote Bubble Guppies (Season 5)) - 1st Time ''(Nickelodeon)' * Toothless the Dragon (To promote How To Train Your Dragon: Homecoming) - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * [[Nella the Princess Knight|'Nella the Princess Knight']]' - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * Wizard of Oz for 2013's Hot Air Balloon (2013 Version/to celebrate the film's 80th Anniversary, Not the film, Retired) - 1st and only Time '(Warner Bros. Animation)' * Sinclair Oil’s Dino - 1st Time '(Sinclair Oil Corporation)' * Wild Thing (To celebrate Where the Wild Things Are's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time '(Maurice Sendak)' * Cheesasaurus Rex - 1st Time '(Kraft Foods)' * Horton the Elephant - 1st Time '(20th Century Fox)' * Olaf (to promote ''Frozen 2 and Disney+) - 1st Time (Walt Disney Company) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st Time (Pillsbury) * [[Yi & Everest from Abominable|'Yi & Everest from Abominable']]' (To promote Abominable (2019 film)) - 1st Time ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * [[Pororo the Little Penguin|'Pororo the Little Penguin']]' - 1st Time (Ocon Animation Studios)' * Eben Bear - 1st Time '(John Deere Company)' * The Elf on the Shelf (To promote Elf Pets: A Fox Cub's Christmas Tale) - 1st Time '(Creative Classic and Activity and Books Publishing)' * 'The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (To celebrate his 5th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema)' * [[Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer|'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer']]' - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation)' * Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max - 1st Time '(Illumination Animation)' Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Three Golden 2159 Stars - 1st Time * Pumpkins - 1st Time * Gorgeous Gobbler - 1st Time * Little Cloud (Retired) - 1st and only Time '(FriendsWithYou)' * Blue & White 2159 Stars - 1st Time * Freida the Dachshund - 1st Time * 'Roger the Bouncing Robot - 1st Time''' * Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey & Yellow Face (to promote a possible release for BFB 13) - 1st Time ''(Jacknjellify)'' * Wiggle Worm - 1st Time * Happy Hippo - 1st Time * Harold the Police Officer - 1st Time * Harold the Fireman - 1st Time * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone - 1st Time * R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon - 1st Time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 1st Time (Macy's) * Uncle Sam - 1st Time * Americana Spheres - 1st Time * Harvey Ball's "Smile" - 1st Time (Harvey Ball) * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 1st Time * Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters - 1st Time * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Macy's White Star - 1st Time (Macy's) * Flying Fish - 1st Time * Artie the Pirate - 1st Time * Rex the Happy Dragon - 1st Time * King Julien's Pineapple (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time * Blue & Cyan Macy's Starflakes (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time (Macy's) * Dronkeys (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time'' (Dreamworks Animation)'' * Gingy from Shrek (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Red & Green Striped Candy Cane - 1st Time * Doll Swing (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time * Green 2159 Stars - 1st Time * Big Man Santa - 1st Time * Virginia O' Hanlon - 1st Time * Christmas Beach Balls - 1st Time * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg from The Christmas Chronicles - 1st and only Time (Netflix Originals) * Sunny the Snowpal - 1st Time * Nutcracker (from Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) - 1st Time * Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes - 1st Time (Macy's) * Christmas String of Lights - 1st Time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 1st Time * Red Believe Stars - 1st Time * Green Believe Star - 1st Time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Weebles' Bumpus, Tibby and Tooey - 1st Time (Hasbro) * Go Bowling - 1st Time (Go Bowling.com) * Kool-Aid Man - 1st Time (Kraft Foods) * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots - 1st Time ''(Mattel)'' * Energizer Bunny - 1st Time (Energizer) * Three Baby Dinos - 1st Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Big Mouth Billy Bass - 1st Time ''(Gemmy Indusrtries)'' * Holiday Aflac Duck - 1st Time (American Family Life Assurance Company) * SnowBo - 1st Time * Red and Green Christmas Ornament - 1st Time Trycalloons * Mouse King & Nutcracker * Tough Guy & Bulldog Falloons (Bold for New Falloons) * Percy the Penguin - 1st Time (Macy's) * Snowglobe of Happiness - 1st Time ''(Gemmy Industries)'' * SnowFamily - 1st Time (Fox Entertainment) * Little Drummer Boy - 1st Time (Universal Orlando Resort) Floats (Bold for new Floats) * Tom Turkey - 1st Time (Macy's) * Snoopy's Doghouse (Retired) - 1st and only Time (Peanuts Worldwide) * The Cranberry Cooperative - 1st Time (Ocean Spray) * Harvest In the Valley - 1st Time (Green Giant) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 1st Time (Sesame Workshop) * Awesome Adventure Machine - 1st Time (Chuck E. Cheese's) * Jim Hardy's Barn - 1st Time (Holiday Inn Suites) * Frozen Fall Fun - 1st Time (Discover/NHL) * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 1st Time (M&M's) * Barney's Playtime at the Park - 1st Time (Hit Entertainment) * Universal Playground - 1st Time (Universal Kids) * March Madness -1st Time (NCAA) * Goldfish on Parade - 1st Time (Pepperidge Farm) * At the Ball Game - 1st Time (Cracker Jacks) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 1st Time (Kinder) * [[Ryan's Mystery Playdate|'Ryan's Mystery Playdate']]' - 1st Time (Pocket.Watch and Nickelodeon)' * Destination Imagination - 1st Time (Roblox International) * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory - 1st Time (Carvel's) * I Like the Teach the World of Sing - 1st Time (Coca-Cola) * It's All Rock n' Roll - 1st Time (Gibson Brands) * Fun House - 1st Time'(Krazy Glue)' * Robots In Cyberspace - 1st Time (Chromebook) * Crazy Casino Madness - 1st Time (Dave and Busters) * My Singing Monsters - 1st Time (Big Blue Bubble) * Fast Food Frenzy - 1st Time (Jack In the Box) * Beauty of Beijing - 1st Time (Sino-American Friendship Assocation) * Leaning Tower of Pizza - 1st Time (Domino Pizza) * Big City Cheers - 1st Time (Spirit of America Productions) * Kids Candy Creation Lab - 1st Time (Hershey's) * Expendition to Rhino Mountain - 1st Time (Ecko Unltd.) * Beat Bugs - 1st Time (Netflix Originals) * Wakin' Up - 1st Time (Folgers' Coffee) * Turtle Island - 1st Time (Oneidia Indian National) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 1st Time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Once Upon a Mattress - 1st Time (Roger and Hammerstein) * Angelina Ballerina - 1st Time (Hit Entertainment) * The Colonel's Trip to NYC - 1st Time (KFC) * Big Apple - 1st Time (NY Daily News) * Bridge to the Future - 1st Time (HESS Corporation) * Parade Day Mischief - 1st Time (Sour Patch Kids) * Super Silly Skyscrapers (Retired) - 1st and only Time (New York Life) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 1st Time''' (Entenmann's)' * American Classic Malt Shop - 1st Time '(Amica Insurance)' * Macy's REO Delivery Truck - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * Statue of Liberty in New York City - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * Spirit of America's Golden Eagle - 1st Time '(United States Postal Service)' * Uncle Sam's Top Hat - 1st Time '(Drake's Cakes)' * The Big 2159 Parade Project - 1st Time * Marion-Carole Showboat - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * 'Scene of Slime - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 1st Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Magic of Childhood - 1st Time'(Fisher-Price)' * 'Playboy Circus - 1st Time (Playboy International)' * Giant Drum - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * Shimmer and Shine - 1st Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Building a Better World - 1st Time '(Girl Scouts of USA)' * A World at Sea - 1st Time '(Royal Caribbean)' * 'The Mermaid Palace - 1st Time (Red Lobster)' * The Aloha Spirit - 1st Time '(King's Hawaiian)' * Sparkling and Glittering Island - 1st Time '(PrismaColor)' * Krazy Kritters - 1st Time '(Dixon/Georgia-Pacific)' * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 1st Time '(Pirate's Booty)' * The Dreamseeker - 1st Time '(Cirque du Soliel)' * Discover Adventure - 1st Time '(Build-A-Bear Workshop)' * The Enchanting World of Lindt - 1st Time '(Lindt)' * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 1st Time '(South Dakota Department of Tourism)' * On the Roll Again - 1st Time '(Homewood Suites by Hilton)' * Percy and the P-Birds - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * Shrek the Halls - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations - 1st Time '(Domino Sugar)' * 'Snowglobe of Happiness - 1st Time (Gemmy Industries)' * Elves Raising the Roof - 1st Time '(Office Max)' * 'Christmas Colors and Holiday Fashions - 1st Time (Hurlington)' * Home for the Holidays - 1st Time '(Wendy's)' * New York Tin Toy - 1st Time '(History Channel)' * SnowFamily - 1st Time '(Fox Family)' * The Polar Express - 1st Time '(Warner Bros.)' * Little Drummer Boy - 1st Time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas - 1st Time '(Elf Pets)' * A Christmas Carol - 1st Time '(Walt Disney Company)' * Cornucopia - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * Deck the Halls - 1st Time '(Balsam Hills)' * Winter Wonderland (First Time Since 2016) - 1st Time '(Macy's)' * 2159 Santaland Express - 1st Time * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 1st Time '(Hallmark Channel)' * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree - 1st Time '(Delta Airlines)' * Santa's Sleigh - 1st Time '(Macy's)' Toy Floats (Bold for Specialty Floats) * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (Not Mentioned) - 1st Time '(McDonald's)' * Rocking Giraffe - 1st Time * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile - 1st Time '(Planters)' * Rocking Lobster - 1st Time * King Julien's Throne - 1st Time '(Dreamworks Animation)''' * Rocking Horse - 1st Time * Rocking Moose - 1st Time Guest Stars * Marching Bands * Ohio State High School Marching Band * Awesome Original Second the Arounders Marching Band * Elko High School Marching Band * Grant Pass High School Marching Band * Nation Ford High School Marching Band * Homewood Patriot Band * * Riverside City Colliege Marching Tigers Performance Groups * Homewood H.S. Wranglerettes * Baseball Bonanzas * Spirit of America Cheer Academy * Big Apple Circus * Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball Dance Team * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Heartland Hoedowners * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids * Red Hot Mamas * 2159 Christmas Dance Team * Santa's Robloxian Elves * 2159 Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Parade Brigade Clowns * Corny Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * Toy Block Clowns * Rainbow Clowns * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Pizza Clowns * Artist Clowns * Video Gaming Clowns * Robloxian Clowns * Keystone Cobs and Robbers * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Safari Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Malt Shop Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailor Clowns * Circus Clowns * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Springtime Clowns and Whompkee * POP! Flowers * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures * Arrrisome Pirates * Nursery Rhymes Clowns * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns Clown Cars and Accessories * The 2159 Celebration Parade Banner * Turkey Tech Player Mascot * Produce Truck * School Bus Mini Car * Taxi Cab * Firetruck Clown Vehicle * Whompkee Mascot * Half-Banner * Viking Confetti-Pult * Half-Baked Delivery Truck Stilt Walkers * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Toucan Stilt Walkers * Empire State Building and Chrysler Building Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walkers * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Ringmaster Stilt Walkers * Sea Amone Stilt Walkers * Giant Beanstalk Stilt Walkers * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Candy Puppeteer Stilt Walkers * Elf Stilt Walkers * Lumberjack Stilt Walkers * Santa's Scout Stilt Walkers * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Hosts *Nathan M. Young